inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Kira Hiroto
(Forward) |birthday = January 2 |relationships = *'Kira Seijirou' (Father) *'Kira Hitomiko' (Younger sister (original game)/Older sister (anime & Ares game)) |number = 11 (Eisei Gakuen) 9 (Inazuma Japan (Orion)) |team = *'Eisei Gakuen' *'Inazuma Japan (Orion)' |seiyuu = Masuda Toshiki (Ares) Shiraishi Ryouko (Young) (Ares) |debut_game = Inazuma Eleven 2: Kyoui no Shinryakusha (only mentioned) Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin |debut_anime = Episode 063 (flashback) Episode 014 (Ares)}} Kira Hiroto ( ヒロト) is Kira Seijirou's son and is also a forward for Eisei Gakuen in Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin. He also plays as a forward for Inazuma Japan in Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin. Appearance In the original series, he looked very similar to Kiyama Hiroto, but his hair color, eye color and skin tone were darker. Coincidentally, his casual clothes were exactly the same as Kiyama Hiroto's, but his jacket was blue in color instead of pale green. In the timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, he has a fair skin tone and a messy, short, seaweed-like gray hair with some bangs tinted white. He has pale red eyes and a blue lightning-shaped tattoo that covers from his left cheek up to his left eyebrow. His casual clothes consists of a striped black shirt, as well as pants and shoes of the same color. He also wore a silver ring on his right hand, several bracelets on his right wrist, one in the left and a silver pendant around his neck. Personality In the timeline of Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin, Kira Hiroto's personality is similar to Fudou Akio's as he acts like a complete jerk when he speaks to the others of Ohisama En. Plot ''Inazuma Eleven'' Not much is known about Kira since he only appeared in flashbacks, but he loved soccer and wished to be a professional soccer player. However, while studying soccer abroad, Kira was killed mysteriously and the actual cause of his death was never revealed. The case was then closed as an accidental death due to a government official's son being somehow involved. This caused his father, Kira Seijirou, great grief and sadness which made him want to revenge over the soccer world. Kiyama Hiroto was also named after Kira. ''Inazuma Eleven Orion no Kokuin'' Hiroto appeared at the ceremony where the members of Inazuma Japan were announced. He was sitting at the stands with his teammates from Eisei Gakuen and behaved like he didn’t care about anything but clearly sure that he should be selected. As he stated the team without him as a God Striker couldn’t call itself representative. He was right indeed because later was announced as a forward of Inazuma Japan, together with Kiyama Tatsuya as a midfielder and Saginuma Osamu as a goalkeeper. He smiled satisfied when Tatsuya told him happy that it was good to be working with him again. The new team went later to the Kawaguchiko Sports Center which was their camp during the upcoming Asian preliminaries. The next day coach Zhao Jinyun had quite a surprise for them, announcing a little contest with the captain of the Spanish team Barcelona Orb, Clario Orvan. He easily passed Hiroto and moved further through the other players, who weren’t even able to stop him. At the end Clario scored with his amazing shot Diamond Ray. Although he beat Japan’s team he appreciated that their level raised up. Clario also revealed them that one of the Japanese players amazed him during the training and he decided to return to Spain, in order to practice more. When the players stood stunned and depressed, Hiroto laughed mockingly as if it didn’t impressed him at all. Endou Mamoru as the captain began to encourage everyone to fight further and soon their attitude changed for the better. The match with South Korea’s team Red Bison began with Hitoro sitting at the bench. As it turned out the situation quickly changed after Gouenji Shuuya got injured and wasn’t able to continue his play. Coach Zhao decided to replace Gouenji and told Hiroto to warm up. Hiroto responded in his style, stating that coach finally realized that he need him and it should have been done in the first place. What more the whole world would prostrate before him as a God Striker. Haizaki Ryouhei looked at Hiroto and made fun of what he just said. Hiroto didn’t care about that and told Haizaki not to drug him down, calling him Mr Devil of the Field. But it was just the beginning of their rivalry. Hiroto started to play, saying with irony that would crush the opponent before they could even blink. So he was running towards the goal together with Haizaki, but to everyone’s surprise they began to pass the ball with a lot of strength like they would like to try what they could afford. Near to the goal their pass was intercepted by Korea’s captain Seok Min-Woo and later Inamori Asuto took the ball, scoring the second goal for Japan. Hiroto and Haizaki looked at him mad for what he did, not even glad about another gained point. Once Baek Shi-Woo noticed Hiroto’s play, they decided to target him as next in order. When the match resumed, Baek took the ball looking at Hiroto mockingly, teasing with him showed him to come over and take the ball. When Hiroto approached Baek, Lee Dong-Hyeok and Park Ji-Won came intending to tackle him, after he was blinded. Luckily Hiroto managed to break free and used The Explosion to beat them. Right after Korea used their tactic Tokkou Buffalo Train to get through the Japan’s defense and tied, misleading Endou again. Unexpectedly Lee and Park tackled their own captain and Hiroto with Haizaki watched this, stating that it was wrong but they forgot that were doing the same before. At the end of the match Japan regained the ball using their tactic Angel Robe. Hiroto started to argue with Haizaki who should score now and after Kudou Michiya gave them free hand, they clashed together fighting for the ball, even more fiercely than before. Finally they created new powerful technique thanks which Inazuma Japan won with 3 points. When Asuto came to praise them for what they’ve done, they went away angry and offended in different directions, not wanting to have anything to do with each other. Later in the evening the team gathered at the camp talking about Gouenji and their match. Asuto found an article about them in which Haizaki and Hiroto were mentioned as a God and Devil. But it wasn’t something they wanted to hear. They started insulting, denying that they were connected or being synchronized in the game. They took their bags and returned to the room, which they unluckily shared together. Before the next match with Australian team Shining Satans coach Zhao informed that he didn’t obtain any data about the opponent. Inazuma Japan decided to practice on their own and improve their weak points. Hiroto and Haizaki were training together to perfect their shot Penguin The God & Devil but they couldn’t synchronize and started to blame each other. Haizaki told that Hiroto was too slow, and Hiroto responded that Haizaki was impatient. They were arguing and insulting so Tatsuya had to calm them down. At the end Haizaki stated that Hiroto didn’t put in the work and he wasn’t going to practice with him anymore. He left leaving Hiroto angry and irritated. Later Hiroto met with Ichihoshi Mitsuru who told him that he understood how he felt. Mitsuru was outraged by the Haizaki’s behavior, who apparently had no respect for his older colleagues. Hiroto listened him, surprised that he got it but at the end he said that actually Haizaki always annoyed him so he wasn’t bothered. The match with Australia from the beginning seemed to be not as expected, starting from their different appearance to strange behavior during the game. After they quickly scored the first goal, Japan’s team began to wonder what was going on and if they were really devils. Hiroto didn’t care about that as usual, stating that he would show them that god’s power was greater than devils’. Haizaki smiled maliciously and said that Hiroto couldn’t beat him, called the devil as well, not even talking to deal with others. Later Hiroto interrupted Australian way thanks which Fubuki Shirou was able to use his technique Ice Ground and blocked their attack. However they quickly regained the ball when used against Haizaki new tactic Invisible and scored another goal. When Haizaki was wondering how they did it, Hiroto laughed that the devil himself was entranced by other devils, what made Haizaki angry. They all agreed that Hiroto’s irregular plays interfered Australian strategy and no one at the stadium or the bench noticed anything unusual, except players on the field. It was later revealed that Australian trick was hypnosis. When Inazuma Japan figured out how to break it, Shining Satans started to use mirrors hidden in their cleats. When they blinded Japan’s players, Haizaki realized that Ichihoshi might be the traitor and cooperated with them so Kidou Yuuto asked him and Hiroto to destroy Ichihoshi on the field. They both got excited, it was something they could do with pleasure. Right after the second half of the match began, they took the ball and started to shot at Ichihoshi. Their behavior was something unexpected, at first glance it looked like a random shot, but the duo kept aiming at Ichihoshi with more and more strength and determination. When Australia scored the 4th goal, Hiroto stated that they would crush Ichichoshi, but if Endou wouldn’t be able to stop Australia, they were going to lose. Kidou asked them to concentrate first on Ichihoshi and they did what he said. When their pass was intercepted by Sar Gatanas Hiroto decided to crush Australian players as well and later he used The Explosion against Ichihoshi. When Australia replaced players on Luci Fanos, Hiroto was wondering who was it because of his strange behavior. Thanks to Raimon Natsumi Endou figured out how to stop Time Trance and now Inazuma Japan could focus on attack. Hiroto shot quickly the 3rd goal using again his The Explosion. Soon Japan tied with a score 4-4. There was only 5 minutes remaining to the end of the match but Hiroto with Haizaki kept aiming at Ichihoshi, instead of focus on the real game. When Asuto decided to stop this unfair play, he got hit and along Ichihoshi left the field. Later he explain why he did it and Haizaki stated that he was naive with Hiroto calling him sneeringly goody two-shoes. When the match resumed Kidou passed them the ball which was the last chance for them to become true ace strikers supporting the team. They warned each other not to let any of them delay or be impatient and one more time shot with their Penguin God & Devil thanks which Japan won this match. When the match ended they both tried in their way to admit that it was a successful shot, but when Endou came and praised them for great synchronizations and counted on them in the next match, they turned away offended again. Later in the locker room Kidou revealed all his suspicions about Ichihoshi and told the team about his strange behavior. Just right after Inazuma Japan agreed to eliminate Ichihoshi from them, Kidou was accused of doping when some pills were found in his locker by the FFI administration bureau employee. Later Hiroto and Haizaki decided to confront Ichihoshi and approached him while he was sitting at the lake. He managed to avoid Haizaki’s punches so Hiroto grabbed him from behind and encouraged Haizaki to hit him. Suddenly Ootani Tsukushi, Goujin Tetsunosuke, Asuto and Endou showed up and stopped them. When Ichihoshi kept teasing with Haizaki, Hiroto was wondering if he didn’t provoke him on purpose since they noticed a strange man with camera, hidden in the bushes. Coach Zhao came suddenly and told them not to hurt Ichihoshi, stating that he should be considered as innocent until his guilty was proven. This was already too much for Hiroto and Haizaki. It was revealed that the next Japan’s opponent would be Uzbekistan’s team Eternal Dancers, known for their infinite stamina. Hiroto and Haizaki watched Ichihoshi, who was looking at Endou like he would plan something. The team participated in a special relay race, prepared by their coach Zhao. Later in the locker room Endou asked Hiroto and Haizaki to get along with Ichihoshi. Although Endou was their captain, they weren’t going to change anything, stating that Ichihoshi was the enemy, considering all what he’s done so far. Haizaki was wondering if Endou was an idiot and Hiroto said that he was just that type of straightforward person. When Endou was unexpectedly arrested after some strangers attacked him at the street, Kazemaru Ichirouta stated that it was planned and Hiroto was wondering what was going on in that tournament. The match began and Kazemaru told to players to calm down but then he looked at Hiroto and Haizaki, stating that they were going to be a problem. When Haizaki lost the ball, Hiroto was angry and insulted him. After Uzbekistan scored the first goal, they were arguing and picking at every word. The first half ended with Inazuma Japan losing with 2 points. When unexpectedly Nosaka Yuuma appeared before the team, their mood changed right away. After the match resumed they followed Nosaka’s instructions and Hiroto with Haizaki easily scored the first goal for Japan. When later Japan tied, Uzbekistan started to play rough and Hiroto was hit by Onakhon Ims. Nosaka decided to use Grid Omega version 2.0 thanks which Uzbekistan lost their stamina. At the end of the match Haizaki took the ball but when Hiroto asked him to pass, he was blocked by Farhad Gilik. Luckily Haizaki kicked the ball further to Asuto, who scored the 4th goal for Japan. When Endou left the arrest the team was talking about strange events that occurred during the FFI tournament and Hiroto was wondering which of them would be taken off next. Later coach Zhao revealed them that The Orion Foundation was trying to take control on soccer and the results of the matches. They also had their spies among the other teams, just like Ichihoshi in Inazuma Japan. When Endou revealed the true about Ichihoshi’s past, Hiroto and Haizaki were against helping him, stating that he committed a despicable acts, which was unforgivable. Later Iwato Takashi explained that Ichihoshi was forced to cooperate with Orion in order to help his ill brother. So the team agreed to free him from the Orion’s influence. Before the next match with Phoenix Army of Arab the team was training using the special device, thanks which they could learn how to avoid rough plays. Hiroto mocked Goujin who volunteered to practice first. Later during the meal Haizaki noticed that Ichihoshi wasn’t there but Hiroto stated that he was isolating from the team as usual. The match began with an unexpected events when Kazemaru and Fubuki Shirou were attacked by opposing team players. Despite this, the team quickly regained control on the field and easily scored the first goal thanks Hiroto’s and Haizaki’s shot Penguin The God & Evil. When the match resumed Hiroto was trying to shot another goal with The Explosion but Saudi Arabia’s goalkeeper Falcon Ali managed to stop it. When they began their counterattack, they started to pass the ball from the lofty positions and Japan’s players weren’t able to catch it. Right after the opponents initiated their tactic Driblaze and got through the Japan’s defense. Luckily Endou was able to blocked their shot. Meanwhile Ichihoshi was torn by conflicting emotions, struggling with his doubts. When the first half of the match ended, he left the field in total breakdown. The team kept asking what was he doing and Hiroto stated that because Ichihoshi’s brother was sick, he was obeying to the Orion Foundation, to get money for his surgery. Hiroto offered him lending money from his father Kira Seijirou. When Ichihoshi explained that he wouldn’t be able to repay such amount, Hiroto stated that soccer was a well-developed business and in case of their winning, they would be rewarded by the sponsors with a prize money. Besides there was no doubts that Inazuma Japan was going to win this tournament. Later it was revealed that in fact Ichihoshi’s brother was dead and Ichihoshi assumed his personalities, being now two persons in one mind. To much Hiroto’s and Haizaki’s surprise Endou agreed to let Ichihoshi continue play in match and the whole team accepted it. Later they kept passing the ball to Ichihoshi to involve him in playing. This strategy was successful because Ichihoshi managed to pull himself together and united with his brother. At the end of the match he passed to Hiroto and Haizaki, who scored later the second goal for Japan. Later in the evening the whole team gathered around Ichihoshi who was going to leave the camp and ensured him of their support. During the briefing before the next match with China coach Zhao revealed the true about Li Kobun, who was in fact the forward from the Chinese team, Li Hao. Li supported Zhao since he became the coach of Inakuni Raimon and now was leveling up Inazuma Japan as well. Zhao informed the team that they had common goal to destroy The Orion Foundation and free soccer from its influence. Because Ichihoshi felt guilty for what he’s done and wanted to deserve for his teammates’ friendship, he become very helpful for everyone during the training or serving the meal. When he unexpectedly disappeared with Asuto, the team started to worry about them. Hiroto stated that they should leave them alone because they most likely played truant or just ran away. The team decided to look for them and thanks Hiura Kirina’s investigation they figured out where they could go. Later the duo was found leaving the forest andy everyone ensured Ichihoshi that he was already part of the team. Before the team went for the next final match, they got a strange message from their coach in which he informed that was unable to join them because of unexpected health problems. That was why they had to handle this on their own. Hiroto was appalled hearing that but the other players from Inakuni Raimon were used to coach’s unusual behavior. Hiroto mocked Goujin who was excited as always, stating that he wouldn’t get a chance to play. When later Kudou Michiya announced starters and Goujin wasn’t selected, he told to Hiroto and Haizaki that he was counting on them. Hiroto was surprised and wondering if Goujin was impertinent to them because he was benched so far. Shortly after Inazuma Japan discovered that their coach joined the opposing team. Later they were surprised by the unusual game of Chinese players, who were passing the ball using handstands and acrobatic tricks. They were also teasing with Japan’s team, at the same time paying compliments to the players and calling them names, what made Hiroto angry. When he was trying to stop Li along with Tatsuya, they failed and China quickly scored the second goal. Later Kudou Michiya decided to replace two defenders by Nishikage Seiya and Saginuma. After they combined their powers with Endou and finally created new technique The Asura, which stopped the Chinese offensive, Japan could focus on attack. However Hiroto’s and Haizaki’s signature shot was blocked by Kung Fuche and his Ryuujin Tessen. Later China used their tactic Shourinji Kousoku Juuhachijin which caused an optical illusion, making everyone see 18 players on the field. Hiroto like the others, was suddenly surrounded by three figures instead of one. When the second half of the match started, Hiroto was trying to score with The Explosion, but Chinese defender Min Yinqi blocked it easily with Bakugui Shishi. Later to Hiroto’s much surprise Kudou decided to replace him by Goujin and leaving the field he told Goujin that he was counting on him. He didn’t waste his chance and scored the first goal for Japan with his new incredible technique Fire Lemonade Rising which shocked everyone on the field. When the match resumed Chinese team used new tactics which first blocked Japan’s moves and later broke their defense line. Luckily the three goalkeepers were still able to protect the Japan’s goal. Soon after Fudou Akio tied 2-2, but China kept pressure on Inazuma Japan. At the end of the match, thanks to Ichihoshi’s analysis of Chinese team, Inazuma Japan created new tactic The General and Haizaki scored the 3rd goal. Everyone, tired and exhausted, celebrated their winning and Hiroto snorted with laughter as if he was never in doubt that they were going to win. After the preliminaries ended, Inazuma Japan was invited to a luxurious party in their honor, organized on the ship by the World Soccer Association. During the party Hiroto got interested in the conversation between Haizaki and Luther Fandam from the Spanish team and offered him a small game for fun, before the real match started. Luther agreed and later two more Spanish players Bergamo Regult and Alonso Fibiano joined them with Fudou as well. The Japanese players intended to teach a lesson to Spain, but it was them who failed when they couldn't break through the calm defense. Before the departure to Russia, Hiroto along with Tatsuya and Saginuma went to Eisei Gakuen. The whole team congratulated them and was very proud for what they’ve done so far. Hiroto had enough of those kindness and praise, but Midorikawa Ryuuji stated that they all really deserved it. Thanks to their hard work they won the preliminaries and now had the chance to face the world. To Hiroto’s much surprise suddenly his father appeared and without saying a word, he showed them a short video on the phone, in which he was dancing and wishing them luck. It was something really unexpected. When Inazuma Japan left to Russia, it turned out that Hiroto was afraid of flying. When the turbulence suddenly occurred, he caught Tatsuya in fear of his safety. But when they landed and could finally walk, Hiroto returned to his former behavior and regained his good mood. When later Inazuma Japan reached the city of Kazan, they began sightseeing and in the evening they arrived at a restaurant for a meal. To their much surprise there was also the Spanish team. When Luther began to judge their chances of winning on the basis of the quantity of eaten food, Hirioto immediately asked for a seconds. Later the team finally arrived to their campground in Kazan Soccer Center, where the next day began training with the help of the new physical trainer Sekiya Tomoari. During the match with Spain Hiroto was sitting at the bench. When the first half ended Haizaki was completely exhausted. When he tried to get up, Hiroto had to catch him so he wouldn’t fall. He joked of Haizaki as the devil needed support from god, which irritated Haizaki and he muttered to let him go. Hiroto did it but at the same time he became serious, saying that Haizaki at this stake would only make troubles on the field. Later when coach Zhao decided to replace injured Fubuki by Goujin, Hiroto get mad that he was omitted again. Hissatsu Anime * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven AC: Dream Battle'' * ** Trivia *In the original game, he passed away ten years ago, but in the anime it was five years ago. *Hiroto is alive and takes a different appearance in the Inazuma Eleven Ares no Tenbin series. Navigation fr:Xavier Schiller es:Xavier Schiller Category:Deceased Category:Ares characters Category:Orion characters